Wearing valuable items, such as jewelry by many individuals during common activities is well known. Due to the high cost of jewelry and proliferation of physical exercises many individuals in general, and female athletes in particular, are often exposed to uneasy choices about what to do with such valuables during sometime vigorous physical routines. For such individuals, it is not uncommon to occasionally find themselves in situations where safekeeping and storage facilities are not readily available. For example, female athletes often train or exercise in sport facilities such as gyms, athletic clubs, etc. that do not offer secure places to store small valuable personal items, including jewelry. Moreover, traditional workout clothing rarely, if ever, has secure pockets that accommodate valuable small items, such as jewelry, including rings.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt and unsolved need for a lightweight, unobtrusive secure and effective carrier or storage arrangement for valuable items or jewelry which can be worn by a user during everyday activities. There is also a further need for such a carrier arrangement which can be used by a common person in a simple and effortless manner with little or no training.
Efforts have been previously made to attempt to solve the issue of storing personal valuables during activities. Prior art such as those shown in Roegner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,424 and Rogers, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0206791 attempt to resolve secure storage issues, but fail to provide a compact and sleek design with a fully secure storage component. Rather, their disclosure provides for a large cumbersome pouch arrangement, without the security and ease of use provided by the present invention. Similarly, the prior art personal storage devices detailed in Mazzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,366, Carter, U.S. Pat. No. D371,675 and Law, U.S. Pat. No. D442,365 lack the sleek compact and secure design provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides a useful, novel and unique personal storage arrangement that is aesthetically-pleasing, secure, lightweight and comfortable for the user to wear while performing varied high stress tasks. These attributes of the present invention are not found in the prior art devices.